Notes de service
by artemis69
Summary: En théorie, diriger les Aurors n'était pas si compliqué que ça. Le seul problème d'Archibald Myrddin était que, dans la pratique, trois de ses meilleurs éléments s'appelaient Potter,Malfoy et Weasley. Et qu'à partir de là tout se compliquait.


**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas. Archibald Myrddin et quelques autres oui, et vous pouvez les plaindre pour cela :p

**Couple**: HPDM bien sûr

**Dédicace**: A la super **Artoung**, à qui cette chose appartient du premier mot au dernier (oui, je te refile des trucs tous nuls ma belle :p). Parce qu'elle m'a écouté quand j'avais besoin d'en parler, qu'elle n'a pas arrêté de me donner des idées qui roxxent, et que je la nem grand comme ça.

**Note du champi:** Tout d'abord, je dois vous avertir. Cet OS ne sert vraiment pas à grand chose, et n'est même pas corrigé. Et vu que ffnet me hait, qu'il est trois heures du matin, c'est juste un enfer niveau mise en page (si vous voulez le lire sous sa vraie forme, allez faire un tour sur manyfics).

En vérité, c'est juste que j'ai enfin un nouvel ordi (un bébé mac qui roxxe :D) et que je voulais écrire quelque chose pour marquer le coup. Donc voilà, c'est à lire à vos risques et périls.

**Notes de Service**

_Accoudé à son bureau, les doigts appuyés sur la base de son nez, Archibald Myrddin soupira à nouveau. Il se redressa vaguement avant de jeter un regard noir à la pile de documents devant lui. Il avait déjà relu et trié la grande majorité des dossiers avec efficacité, mettant de côté les plus problématiques. Mais malheureusement, il avait eu beau repousser cette tâche ingrate, il devait maintenant s'y atteler. Il soupira à nouveau, son regard accrochant au fil des parchemins les mêmes noms, encore et encore._

_Archibald savait qu'en temps que directeur des Aurors, département qui venait d'atteindre son plus haut taux de réussite depuis quarante ans, il était relativement populaire auprès de l'opinion publique. Son nom était même de plus en plus souvent murmuré au détour des couloirs comme celui du prochain ministre de la magie. Cette idée ne lui inspirait qu'une indifférence teintée de sueurs froides. Il était déjà bien assez difficile comme ça de gérer ses subordonnés, sans se retrouver à la tête d'un pays entier._

_S'il était honnête, il devait admettre que son poste s'était révélé plutôt calme durant ses premières années, malgré le taux élevé de criminalité que la fin de la guerre avait engendré. Une période difficile, chargée, mais tout bien considérée plutôt facile à gérer au niveau des Aurors eux même. Tout s'était dégradé près d'un an auparavant, quand une génération tout à fait inédite d'Aurors étaient sortie de l'académie._

_Ils étaient tous des enfants de la guerre, et possédaient, leur diplôme à peine en poche, déjà plus d'expérience que biens des Aurors accomplis. Leurs dossiers étaient parfaits, leurs notes impressionnantes. Et à leur arrivée ils n'avaient pas fait mentir leur réputation, jugé aptes à partir sans supervision sur le terrain par leurs formateurs après à peine trois semaines._

_Parmi ces fameuses recrues, trois hommes s'étaient rapidement détachés du lot. Ce qui n'avait particulièrement étonné Archibald, accoutumé à entendre les échos de leurs exploits durant leurs études d'Aurors._

_Le premier se nommait Ronald Weasley. Un géant roux au sourire de gosse, attirant la sympathie de tous ceux qui croisaient son chemin. Si abordable que l'on oubliait facilement qu'il était le petit frère du ministre de la magie et un stratège brillant. Il était aussi un très bon médiateur, patient et pratiquement impossible à désarçonner. Il avait rapidement été réorienté vers un poste en charge de la coordination des équipes et de l'élaboration des stratégies, ainsi que vers la formation des recrues, généralement des aspirants Aurors dans leur dernière année d'études._

_Le second qu'Archibald avait remarqué se nommait Draco Malfoy, un jeune aristocrate qui arpentait les couloirs du ministère dans des chaussures qui devaient valoir au moins un bon mois de salaire d'un sorcier moyen. Le choix d'orientation le plus perturbant qu'Archibald ait jamais connu, mais qui avait conduit à un Auror particulièrement efficace et opiniâtre. Il possédait des connaissances visiblement inépuisables sur toutes les utilisations possibles de la magie noire et son réseau de contact s'étendait aussi bien des vieilles familles de sang pur aux revendeurs véreux de la rue des embrumes._

_Le dernier, et non des moindres, n'était nul autre que Harry Potter, le sauveur bien aimé du monde sorcier. Archibald avait craint de voir débarquer dans son service un jeune arrogant pour finalement se retrouver face à l'humilité simple de l'ancien Gryffondor. S'offusquant du moindre traitement de faveur, il avait travaillé plus dur que n'importe qui, et n'avait pas volé sa réputation de meilleur agent de terrain. Ses réflexes étaient impressionnants, ses intuitions presque infaillibles. A croire qu'une vie entière à combattre les mages noirs avait développé chez lui un sens aigu du danger. Sans oublier que sa célébrité possédait un effet particulièrement intéressant sur les criminels. Il n'était pas rare de voir des suspects se mettre à tout avouer avant même qu'il n'ait fini de fermer la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire, ce qui semblait étrangement l'agacer._

_Sur le papier, tout semblait donc parfait. Des résultats s'améliorant de mois en mois, des recrues toujours plus compétentes, et un duo Potter-Malfoy à l'efficacité implacable, qui n'avait encore jamais échoué._

_Oui, en théorie, tout semblait si simple._

_A nouveau, le chef des Aurors soupira, passant une main agacée dans ses cheveux grisonnant. Puis, avec un manque flagrant de motivation, il attrapa les copies des notes de services qu'il avait volontairement mis de côté dans l'espoir de les voir se trier toutes seules et commença à lire, sans réelle conviction._

**Note de service du 3 Septembre 2002, 08:05 - A l'intention des Aurors Ethan Bergin, Harper Cyphèle, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley et Saril Yarkiss.**

Vos formateurs respectifs vous ont jugés aptes à effectuer des missions sans surveillance. Vous devrez désormais prendre rapidement contact avec le service des Affaires Internes afin de régler les détails administratifs et de connaître le nom du coéquipier qui vous a été attribué,

Archibald Myrddin. Directeur du département des Aurors.

**Note de service du 3 Septembre 2002, 08:47 - A l'intention de L'Auror Draco Malfoy**

Aucun changement de partenaire ne sera autorisé dans l'organisation des binômes Monsieur Malfoy.

**Note de service du 3 Septembre 2002, 08:52 - A l'intention de L'Auror Harry Potter**

Aucun changement de partenaire ne sera autorisé dans l'organisation des binômes Monsieur Potter.

**Note de service du 3 Septembre 2002, 14:15 - A l'intention des Aurors Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter**

Monsieur Potter et Malfoy, vous devez partager ce bureau. Le but n'est en aucun cas d'essayer d'enfermer votre partenaire à l'extérieur.

**Note de service du 4 Septembre 2002, 10:09 - A l'intention de l'Auror Draco Malfoy**

Monsieur Malfoy, jeter un sort de confusion au service des Affaires Internes pour qu'ils soient persuadés que vous vous appelez « Balfoy » ne servira à rien (et frôle l'illégalité). Je vous le répète, les binômes n'ont pas été formés par ordre alphabétique.

**Note de service du 12 Septembre 2002, 15:52 - A l'intention de l'Auror Harry Potter**

Monsieur Potter, le principe d'un binôme est de travailler en équipe. Il est donc contre productif de chercher à perdre continuellement monsieur Malfoy durant vos missions communes.

**Note de service du 13 Septembre 2002, 13:04 - A l'intention des Aurors Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter**

Le département des Aurors ne remboursera pas le bar que vous avez dévasté.

**Note de service du 14 Septembre 2002, 09:09 - A l'intention des Aurors Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter**

Cessez de déranger le service des Affaires Internes pour qu'ils vous départagent. Ils ne sont pas payés pour vous servir d'arbitres et ils sont déjà suffisamment débordés sans que vous ne les dérangiez constamment.

**Note de service du 14 Septembre 2002, 09:12 - A l'intention de l'Auror Draco Malfoy**

D'ailleurs, monsieur Malfoy, veuillez cesser de corrompre le service des Affaires Internes. Nouveaux balais de course ou non, ils n'ont aucun pouvoir en ce qui concernerait un éventuel renvoi de monsieur Potter.

**Note de service du 19 Septembre 2002, 14:13 - A l'intention de l'Auror Ronald Weasley**

Je sais de source sûre que vous êtes à l'origine de la nouvelle couleur de cheveux de monsieur Malfoy. Veuillez lui fournir l'antidote avant que quelqu'un ne soit blessé.

**Note de service du 02 Octobre 2002, 10:28 - A l'intention des Aurors Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter**

Il vous est formellement interdit de vous quereller de nouveau au sein du département des mystères. Les dégâts que vous y avez causés ont eu des conséquences que vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer.

**Note de service du 02 Octobre 2002, 10:35 - A l'intention des Aurors Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter**

Il vous est d'ailleurs interdit de pénétrer de nouveau dans le département des mystères sans ordre précis de ma part.

**Note de service du 11 Octobre 2002, 15:06 - A l'intention des Aurors Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter**

Vous n'êtes pas autorisés à interagir ensemble lors des matchs de quidditch. Vous faites partie de la même équipe par Merlin ! Nous sommes le seul département où attrapeur et poursuiveur sont mis hors jeux avant même que les cognards ne soient lâchés.

**Note de service du 11 Octobre 2002, 15:13 - A l'intention de l'Auror Draco Malfoy**

Non monsieur Malfoy, la volonté de pouvoir «faire chier librement» monsieur Potter n'est en aucun cas un motif justifié pour une mutation.

**Note de service du 11 Octobre 2002, 15:21 - A l'intention de l'Auror Draco Malfoy**

N'insistez pas monsieur Malfoy. Vous n'avez de toute façon pas les diplômes requis pour devenir langue de plomb

**Note de service du 13 Octobre 2002, 08:10 - A l'intention de l'Auror Draco Malfoy**

Monsieur Malfoy, arrêtez de piéger les effets personnels de Monsieur Potter. Il est dans son bureau autant que vous.

**Note de service du 22 Octobre 2002, 17:01 - A l'intention des Aurors Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter**

Ne recommencez jamais ce genre de concours de séduction. Nous avons besoin de nos Aurors concentrés sur leurs missions. De plus, c'est au service des Affaires Internes que les plaintes pour harcèlement sont rapportées, et ils n'ont vraiment pas que ça à faire.

**Note de service du 24 Octobre 2002, 09:40 - A l'intention des Aurors Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter**

Les détraqueurs sont de puissantes et dangereuses créatures magiques. Ils ne sont en aucun cas des jouets, ou un quelconque moyen de tester la puissance de vos patronus respectifs.

**Note de service du 30 Octobre 2002, 14:11 - A l'intention des Aurors Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter**

Arrêtez de faire croire aux nouvelles recrues que parvenir à jeter un mauvais sort à monsieur Malfoy/Potter entraîne une montée en grade immédiate. Les voir passer leurs premiers jours à l'infirmerie n'est en rien productif.

**Note de service du 09 Novembre 2002, 10:16 - A l'intention des Aurors Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter**

Il vous est interdit d'administrer n'importe quel filtre ou potion à votre coéquipier sans son consentement.

**Note de service du 09 Novembre 2002, 10:20 - A l'intention de l'Auror Draco Malfoy**

Oui monsieur Malfoy, le langue de plomb Zabini vous a dénoncé. Si monsieur Potter présente le moindre symptôme inhabituel ces prochains jours/mois, ses frais de soins seront retenus sur votre salaire.

**Note de service du 15 Novembre 2002, 13:00 - A l'intention de l'Auror Harry Potter**

Monsieur Potter, vous n'êtes pas autorisés à circuler au sein du ministère sous votre cape d'invisibilité.

**Note de service du 15 Novembre 2002, 15:09 - A l'intention de l'Auror Harry Potter**

Encore moins dans le bureau du ministre de la magie !

**Note de service du 17 Novembre 2002, 11:19 - A l'intention des Aurors Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter**

Cessez de répandre des rumeurs sur la santé mentale de vos dirigeants. Vous resterez en binôme, c'est non négociable.

**Note de service du 17 Novembre 2002, 12:01 - A l'intention de l'Auror Ronald Weasley**

Merci de ne pas soutenir les Aurors Malfoy et Potter en confirmant ces rumeurs et retournez plutôt travailler.

**Note de service du 22 Novembre 2002, 16:57 - A l'intention des Aurors Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter**

Messieurs Potter et Malfoy, désormais tout matériel dégradé au sein de votre bureau sera retenu sur votre salaire. Le département des Aurors n'a pas les moyens de financer vos dégâts réguliers.

**Note de service du 09 Décembre 2002, 11:43 - A l'intention de l'Auror Ronald Weasley**

Monsieur Weasley, arrêtez de vendre au marché noir les photos de monsieur Potter et Malfoy travestis pour leurs missions sous couverture. Ils sont déjà bien

assez paranoïaques comme ça.

**Note de service du 09 Décembre 2002, 11:47 - A l'intention de l'Auror Ronald Weasley**

Et veuillez aussi arrêter de prendre des paris sur le temps que mettra le service des Affaires Internes avant d'agresser monsieur Potter et monsieur Malfoy. Ils n'ont pas besoin que vous ne leur donniez de mauvaises idées.

**Note de service du 14 Décembre 2002, 14:19 - A l'intention des Aurors Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley**

Les courses de hiboux dans les couloirs sont interdites. Surtout quand elles finissent par dégénérer en véritable guerre de volatiles. Il y a eut des blessés vous savez.

**Note de service du 16 Décembre 2002, 10:30 - A l'intention de l'Auror Harry Potter**

Monsieur Potter, cessez de raconter à tout le monde que monsieur Malfoy est un vampire. Les jeunes recrues refusent de rester seules avec lui ensuite et cela devient très handicapant.

**Note de service du 16 Décembre 2002, 10:44 - A l'intention de l'Auror Ronald Weasley**

Il n'est pas non plus un veela monsieur Weasley. Et qu'importe que ses cheveux vous semblent trop blonds pour être honnêtes.

**Note de service du 23 Décembre 2002, 14:59 - A l'intention des Aurors Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter**

Messieurs Potter et Malfoy, merci d'éviter de vous provoquer en duel devant les dignitaires étrangers. Nous avons une certaine réputation à maintenir.

**Note de service du 26 Décembre 2002, 10:24 - A l'intention des Aurors Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter**

Ne vous provoquez plus jamais en duel. Nous venions à peine de terminer cette aile du bâtiment, et nous y _tenions_.

**Note de service du 07 Janvier 2003, 11:41 - A l'intention de l'Auror Harry Potter**

Monsieur Potter, vous n'êtes plus autorisés à vous approcher des stocks de potions. Jamais.

**Note de service du 13 Janvier 2003, 11:11 - A l'intention de l'Auror Ronald Weasley**

Monsieur Weasley, il est interdit d'enseigner aux jeunes Aurors comment agacer le service comptabilité. Vous savez, un jour ils finiront par découvrir que vous êtes coupable et je tiens à vous rappeler qu'ils sont responsables de votre salaire.

**Note de service du 08 Janvier 2003, 09:01 - A l'intention de l'Auror Ronald Weasley**

Monsieur Weasley, vous n'êtes pas autorisés à donner à vos recrues les noms des langues de plomb en leur assurant qu'ils peuvent leur poser toutes les questions qui leurs viendraient à l'esprit. Leurs identités sont censées rester secrètes je vous le rappelle.

**Note de service du 08 Janvier 2003, 10:52 - A l'intention de l'Auror Ronald Weasley**

Monsieur Weasley, le strip tease n'a jamais été et ne sera jamais la technique favorite des Aurors pour déstabiliser un suspect en salle d'interrogatoire. Merci de vous abstenir de mentir à toutes nos recrues.

**Note de service du 08 Janvier 2003, 15:03 - A l'intention de l'Auror Weasley (**_**Avez vous bu monsieur Weasley ?)**_

Pourquoi avoir dit aux recrues qu'elles devaient se tatouer le nom de leur instructeur si elles souhaitaient devenir Aurors ? Sachez que l'un d'entre eux a réellement votre prénom tatoué sur son corps, et que ce genre de chose est _indélébile_.

**Note de service du 14 Janvier 2003, 09:50 - A l'intention de l'Auror Weasley (**_**Sérieusement ? Vous cherchez à vous faire renvoyer ?)**_

Dernier avertissement monsieur Weasley, avant que nous ne vous retirions définitivement tout droit à la formation des apprentis Aurors. Et ne niez pas, je sais que vous êtes responsables de leur attaque à la bombabouse dans les locaux des Oubliators. Je vous rappelle que vous possédez la moitié de la ligne des farces pour sorciers facétieux et je ne suis_ pas stupide._

**Note de service du 14 Janvier 2003, 10:02 - A l'intention de l'Auror Weasley**

Le fait que le département des Oubliators ait « commencé » ne me regarde en rien.

**Note de service du 19 Janvier 2003, 10:39 - A l'intention de l'Auror Draco Malfoy**

Faire passer une annonce avec le nom de monsieur Potter dans un journal de rencontres pour _vampires_ n'était vraiment pas une très bonne idée monsieur Malfoy. Vous rendez vous compte des rumeurs que vous avez déclenché ?

**Note de service du 20 Janvier 2003, 08:00 - A l'intention des Aurors Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley**

Le service des Affaires Internes tient à préciser que si nos Aurors continuent à leur fournir du travail supplémentaire, ils demanderont la mutation d'Hermione Weasley pour les aider.

**Note de service du 20 Janvier 2003, 08:03 - A l'intention des Aurors Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley**

Nous leur transmettrons vos plates excuses Messieurs Weasley et Potter.

**Note de service du 01 Février 2003, 10:07 - A l'intention des Aurors Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter**

Monsieur Potter et Malfoy, veuillez communiquer par les notes volantes traditionnelles. Vos beuglantes dérangent tout le département et abîment régulièrement le mobilier.

**Note de service du 14 Février 2003, 16:38 - A l'intention de l'Auror Draco Malfoy**

Le polynectar qui vous a été confié n'est à utiliser que pour les missions, pas pour prendre l'apparence de votre coéquipier et donner de fausses interviews de saint valentin. Ne recommencez jamais cela monsieur Malfoy, vos prétendues révélations ont créé un véritable chaos.

**Note de service du 17 Février 2003, 14:34 - A l'intention de l'Auror Ronald Weasley**

Monsieur Weasley, cessez immédiatement d'envoyer les nouveaux Aurors perquisitionner le manoir Malfoy. Cela ne fait rire que vous et ils en ressortent terrifiés.

**Note de service du 17 Février 2003, 14:39 - A l'intention de l'Auror Draco Malfoy**

Monsieur Malfoy, merci de ne pas ensorceler vos _paons_ pour qu'ils tuent les intrus. L'intégralité du département est en train de développer une phobie des oiseaux qui devient très handicapante durant les missions.

**Note de service du 24 Février 2003, 13:04 - A l'intention des Aurors Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter**

Les ascenseurs sont des installations publiques. Monsieur Potter et Monsieur Malfoy, vous n'êtes en aucun cas autorisés à les bloquer pour pouvoir vous battre sans être dérangés.

**Note de service du 24 Février 2003, 13:39 - A l'intention des Aurors Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter**

Il en va de même concernant la salle d'entraînement.

**Note de service du 24 Février 2003, 14:49 - A l'intention des Aurors Malfoy et Potter**

Ou des toilettes du département.

**Note de service du 24 Février 2003, 15:47 - A l'intention de Malfoy et Potter (A**_**vez vous réellement conscience que je peux vous renvoyer ?)**_

Encore moins dans _mon bureau!_

**Note de service du 03 Mars 2003, 10:09 - A l'intention de l'Auror Draco Malfoy**

Jeter des sorts à des civils est intolérable Monsieur Malfoy et cela sera le seul avertissement avant une mise à pied. Monsieur Crivey était ici sur mon ordre, afin d'effectuer un reportage sur le fonctionnement de notre département. Qu'il ait passé trop de temps dans votre bureau n'est en rien une excuse.

_Le 26 Mars 2003,_

_De la part d'Archibald Myrddin,_

_Direction du département des Aurors_

Monsieur Malfoy,

Cela fait maintenant deux jours que vous ne vous êtes pas présenté au ministère mais, considérant l'incident qui a clôturé votre dernière mission, je ne tiendrai pas rigueur de votre absence injustifiée.

Cependant, je vous attends demain à huit heures dans mon bureau, pour votre rapport sur le déroulement précis des évènements ayant entrainé l'hospitalisation de monsieur Potter lors de l'interpellation du suspect. Ce hibou sera votre seul avertissement avant que vous ne soyez sanctionné.

Archibald Myrddin

**Note de service du 27 Mars 2003, 09:11 - A l'intention des Aurors Draco Malfoy et Saril Yakiss**

Monsieur Potter étant hospitalisé, monsieur Malfoy fera désormais équipe avec Monsieur Yakiss en attendant le rétablissement de son binôme.

**Note de service du 27 Mars 2003, 09:37 - A l'intention de l'Auror Draco Malfoy**

Monsieur Malfoy, il vous est formellement interdit de tenter de jeter des sorts à votre nouveau binôme. Il est parfaitement en droit de s'approprier le bureau de monsieur Potter. Un comportement pareil ne peut être toléré au sein de mon département, et toute récidive sera punie sévèrement.

**Note de service du 29 Mars 2003, 10:01 - A l'intention de l'Auror Draco Malfoy**

Monsieur Malfoy, passez dans mon bureau immédiatement. Nous devons parler de toute urgence de la note que vient de m'envoyer Sainte Mangouste. Avez vous vraiment été _expulsé_ pour agression sur la personne de monsieur Crivey? Avez vous perdu l'esprit ?

**Note de service du 29 Mars 2003, 11:12 - A l'intention de l'Auror Draco Malfoy**

Monsieur Malfoy, vous ferez de la paperasse pendant les dix prochains jours, jusqu'au retour de monsieur Potter.

**Note de service du 08 Avril 2003, 08:03 - A l'intention de l'Auror Harry Potter**

Bon retour parmi nous monsieur Potter. Veillez à passer au service des Affaires Internes pour régler les dernières formalités concernant votre accident.

**Note de service du 12 Avril 2003, 15:12 - A l'intention de l'Auror Ronald Weasley**

Comment avez pu penser une seule seconde qu'enfermer un épouvantard dans le tiroir de Monsieur Malfoy apporterait autre chose qu'un immense désastre ? Et nous allons vraiment finir par nous attirer les foudres des protecteurs des créatures magiques vous savez.

**Note de service du 17 Avril 2003, 11:33 - A l'intention des Aurors(…) Malfoy, Potter et Weasley**

Ces enfants (de _sept_ ans) venaient visiter notre département pour admirer ceux qu'ils doivent considérer comme des modèles. Potter, Malfoy, comment avez vous osé en venir aux mains devant eux ? Quant à vous Weasley, je ne veux même pas en parler.

Faites moi plaisir, lors des prochaines visites scolaires, enfermez vous dans vos bureaux.

**Note de service du 17 Avril 2003, 11:52 - A l'intention de l'Auror Draco Malfoy**

Monsieur Potter m'a informé de la raison de votre querelle, un peu plus tôt dans la matinée. A quoi avez vous bien pu penser pour partir seul en mission, sans prévenir personne ? Avez vous simplement réfléchi au fait que cette initiative stupide aurait pu tourner horriblement mal ?

Etant données les circonstances, Monsieur Potter ne sera pas sanctionné pour sa réaction. En ce qui vous concerne, sachez que si vous recommencez ce genre d'intervention, vous serez immédiatement renvoyé pour faute grave. Cela sera mon seul avertissement.

**Note de service du 20 Avril 2003, 09:15 - A l'intention de l'Auror Harry Potter**

Monsieur Potter, le département des Aurors n'est en aucun cas adapté pour garder un enfant en bas âge. Veuillez trouver une autre solution pour faire surveiller votre filleul.

**Note de service du 20 Avril 2003, 10:02 - A l'intention de l'Auror Ronald Weasley**

Déclarer Ted Lupin comme la « nouvelle mascotte officielle des Aurors » auprès du service des Affaires Internes ne rend en rien sa présence ici plus légale.

**Note de service du 20 Avril 2003, 10:34 - A l'intention de l'Auror Harry Potter**

La présence de votre filleul sera exceptionnellement tolérée ce jour, à la seule condition qu'il ne perturbe en aucune façon la bonne marche du service et qu'il ne sorte pas de votre bureau. En contrepartie, vous serez assigné au tri d'archives jusqu'à la fin de la semaine.

Veuillez donc arrêter de faire défiler tout le ministère dans mon bureau pour plaider votre cause et retournez travailler.

**Note de service du 20 Avril 2003, 11:00 - A l'intention de l'Auror Draco Malfoy (**_**même vous monsieur Malfoy ? Vraiment ?)**_

Bien que je sois agréablement surpris par le fait que vous sembliez pour une fois prêt à faire des efforts pour entretenir la paix au sein de votre binôme, il vous est formellement interdit de prêter à nouveau votre baguette au jeune Ted Lupin._Jamais_.

**Note de service du 20 Avril 2003, 11:13 - A l'intention de l'Auror Draco Malfoy**

Evidemment que cela lui semblait lui faire plaisir monsieur Malfoy. Il a_ cinq ans_. Mais voir vos fournitures se précipiter hors du bureau pour attaquer tout ceux qu'elles croisaient n'est vraiment pas flatteur pour l'image du département des Aurors. Ni pour la santé de nos Aurors eux même.

**Note de service du 20 Avril 2003, 14:15 - A l'intention du département des Aurors**

Si dans cinq minutes le hall n'a pas été débarrassé des gâteaux, des ballons, des cadeaux et des bougies, ou si l'un d'entre vous n'ose ne serait ce que chantonner en ma présence, vous passerez tous vos prochaines semaines à trier les archives qui s'accumulent depuis plus d'un siècle aux quatre coins du ministère.

Notre rôle est de lutter contre l'utilisation de la magie noire, en aucun cas d'organiser des _fêtes d'anniversaire !_

**Note de service du 01 Mai 2003, 08:24 - A l'intention de l'Auror Draco Malfoy**

Monsieur Malfoy vous êtes officiellement en arrêt maladie, que vous le vouliez ou non. Rentrez chez vous.

**Note de service du 01 Mai 2003, 08:33 - A l'intention de l'Auror Draco Malfoy**

Monsieur Malfoy, vous devez voir un médicomage dans les plus brefs délais. Vous voir agoniser au milieu du département n'est pas du meilleur effet et rend vos collègues très nerveux._Rentrez chez vous_, où je me verrais obligé de vous y contraindre.

**Note de service du 01 Mai 2003, 08:42 - A l'intention de l'Auror Harry Potter**

Monsieur Potter, l'état de votre partenaire ne lui permettant en aucun cas de partir en mission sur le terrain, votre dossier sera provisoirement transféré au binôme Bergin/Cyphèle. Raccompagnez monsieur Malfoy à son domicile (par la force s'il le faut) et veillez à ce qu'il ne sorte pas de chez lui avant d'avoir été ausculté par un médicomage. Prenez le temps qu'il vous faudra. Nous ne tenons vraiment pas à voir la varicelle se répandre au sein du département.

**Note de service du 03 Mai 2003, 08:10 - A l'intention des Aurors Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter**

Bon retour parmi nous messieurs. Vous êtes immédiatement réassignés à la mission que vous aviez commencée deux semaines plus tôt. Vous pourrez vous remettre à travailler après être passé régler les derniers détails administratifs concernant votre absence.

**Note de service du 06 Mai 2003, 09:10 – A l'intention de l'Auror Ronald Weasley**

Monsieur Weasley, arrêtez d'essayer de désensorceler Monsieur Potter. Nos meilleurs spécialistes ont tenté discrètement, à plusieurs reprises. Il n'est apparemment pas sous l'influence d'un sort ou d'un philtre d'amour quelconque, aussi surprenant cela soit il.

**Note de service du 06 Mai 2003, 09: 31 – A l'intention de l'Auror Ronald Weasley**

Non monsieur Weasley, nous ne vous rembourserons pas des séances de psychomage pour _choc post traumatique._

**Note de service du 09 Mai 2003, 11:42 - A l'intention des Aurors Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter**

Bien que les relations entre Aurors ne soient en aucun cas défendues, je ne saurais que vous encourager à garder vos démonstrations d'affection pour votre vie privée. Ne serait ce que pour préserver la bonne marche du service. Si la situation ne change pas, il faudra bientôt jeter des impardonnables pour empêcher les journalistes de nous envahir.

**Note de service du 12 Mai 2003, 14:08 – A l'intention de l'Auror Harry Potter**

Monsieur Potter, rassurez moi, vous n'avez tout de même pas réellement demandé un « avis objectif » sur votre postérieur à un prévenu en pleine salle d'interrogatoire ?

**Note de service du 19 Mai 2003, 10:16 – A l'intention des Aurors Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter**

Les ascenseurs sont des installations publiques. Monsieur Potter et Monsieur Malfoy, vous n'êtes en aucun cas autorisés à les bloquer pour avoir un peu d'intimité.

**Note de service du 19 Mai 2003, 10:42 – A l'intention des Aurors Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter **_**(Avez vous conscience que les autres Aurors viennent en général au ministère pour travailler?)**_

Il en va de même pour la salle d'entraînement, les toilettes ou n'importe quel placard.

**Note de service du 19 Mai 2003, 13:57 – A l'intention des Aurors Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter **_**(…Pourquoi ?)**_

Encore moins _mon bureau._

**Note de service du 7 Juin 2003, 10:14 – A l'intention de l'Auror Ronald Weasley**

Monsieur Weasley, je suis heureux de voir que vous vous êtes remis de la mise en couple de messieurs Malfoy et Potter. Mais vous n'êtes cependant pas autorisé à vendre des gadgets à leur effigie.

_Finalement, Archibald reposa les parchemins, sentant un mal de crâne pointer au niveau de ses tempes. Un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, il se souvint du jour où il avait été nommé directeur du département des Aurors, et à la résolution qu'il s'était alors faite de ne jamais accorder de passe droit. Devant lui, les nombreuses notes de service semblaient le narguer et il retint une envie puérile d'y mettre le feu._

_Une fois de plus, il parvint à se convaincre pendant une seconde qu'il devrait les convoquer immédiatement dans son bureau et rattraper enfin les nombreuses infractions qu'il avait plus ou moins ignorées depuis un an. L'instant d'après il se souvint des regards fascinés que posaient tous les apprentis Aurors sur Ronald Weasley. Le nombre de victimes reconnaissantes qui passaient dans le bureau Potter Malfoy et le respect teinté d'affection dont ils bénéficiaient dans les couloirs du ministère malgré leur jeune âge._

_Presque inconsciemment, il plaça les parchemins dans la catégorie des dossiers classés, sans même en ressentir une once de remord._

_La prochaine fois, quoiqu'il se passe, il sévirait se promit-il. La prochaine fois, il serait intransigeant._

_Au même instant, un fracas assourdissant retentit dans le couloir, suivi immédiatement du hurlement outré et parfaitement reconnaissable de Draco Malfoy. Puis le ricanement de Ronald Weasley s'éleva, clair et moqueur. Après une seconde de silence absolu une course poursuite particulièrement bruyante s'engagea, entrecoupée de meubles bousculés et de jurons colorés, le tout sous les rires chaleureux des autres Aurors._

_Une seconde plus tard, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit sans que personne ne prenne la peine de frapper et Archibald découvrit sans surprise Harry Potter qui l'observait en tentant de réprimer un sourire amusé et légèrement repentant._

_« Chef, je crois…Je crois qu'on a un problème… »_

_Secouant la tête, Archibald attrapa une plume et un morceau de parchemin. D'un geste assuré, il commença à écrire, encourageant Potter à tout lui expliquer d'un petit signe de la main._

_«_**Note de service du 12 Septembre 2003, 15:09…**_»_

_Bon, cette fois ci serait la dernière exception. La fois suivante, il serait intransigeant se jura t'il pour ce qui lui semblait être la millième fois._

Fin

**Note de fin **:Pour ma défense, j'avais prévenu :p Il faut lire (et écouter) les notes les gens. En tout cas, félicitation à ceux qui ont survécus juste là (vous êtes forts), encore désolée.

J'espère que vous avez cependant retenu l'information principale : J'ai un bébé mac. Et il roxxe :D

artemis (qui a un bébé mac. Oui, j'insiste)


End file.
